Usuario discusión:Torterra199
Toma ¿te gusta?: andre estuvo aqui :3 thumb|leftDiana8 16:36 11 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Gracias Mola mucho.Diana8 16:49 11 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 ¿De que te conozco?... Hummm...no se .... pero .... mira , ¿quieres ser mi amigo? Toma un regalo: Archivo:Huevo_de_mudkip_para_torterra199.png Espero k te guste Asi lo puedes criar y k evolucione a Swampert Yo ya te diré quando eclosionara y cuando evolucionara oki? [[User:Munchlax-code|'SilverMay']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'The best']] ♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 16:01 16 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡Enorahbuena! ¡Tu mudkip ha eclosionado! Archivo:Mudkip_de_torterra199_eclosionado.png [[User:Munchlax-code|'SilverMay']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'The best']] ♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 16:17 16 abr 2010 (UTC) puedo? hola torterra como estas , venia por aqui a preguntarte si podia salir en tu novela del equipo delta ,no inporta si no quieres respeto tu decision cualkkiera que sea Gracias por escucharme Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 18:34 19 abr 2010 (UTC) frame|me gustaria ser una vulpix o un eevee ke se transforme en umbreon o si no un quilava rosa :Daqui te dejo la cara de quilava rosa que hice antes para otra cosa pero si quiere usa la Archivo:Quilava_Rosa_pokesofi_Cara.png Centro de Adoptaciones Siempre Amigos ¡! gracias por adoptar a tus nuevos amigos ,Suerte ¡¡ Archivo:Glacechu.pngglaceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee chuuu Archivo:Huevo_de_squirtle-hecho_por_pokesofi-.png su fecha de nacimiento sera el 8 /03/10 Aca esta tu imagen!!!! Nombre: Darki (no me acuerod el apellido)/León Edad:13 (eres mi hermanito menos, poruqe mi personaje tiene 15!!!) Personalidad: (Pues...) Es alguien muy energético y amable. Es muy atento con sus amigos y su familia. Siempre da el 1000% de el en todo y siempre se divierte! (Eso es lo que pienso de ti xD) Archivo:Leon_Darki.png Te quiere tu hermana!!! Venu! ;D --' Gumi-chan ~o~' ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! 03:19 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Pense... Pues, mira creo que una imagen debe tener su sprite ¿no? Pues mira! Lo que te hice en clases de computacion xD Archivo:Dark_Sprite.png Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! 13:00 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Neku... te has peleado otra vez con mika? En el xxat , verdad? me lo dijo... pregunte x ti aver si estavas pork t tenia k decir una cosa... Pero , si te encuentro en el xat te lo dire... Solo kiero saber si estas bien... Almenos ve a tu xat , te espero allí Archivo:Momoka 2 in 1.gif [[User:Munchlax-code|'Momoka ~ ']] 19:48 8 ago 2010 (UTC) n_n xD jeje practicamente xD es q ya llevaba tiempo aqui y un día desaparecí de repente y no volví hasta ahora xD por eso es q conozco a Haruka, venu, vale, marina y demás xD jeje gusto en conocerte ojala seamos amigos ;D bye bye te cuidas Andrea444 00:26 13 ago 2010 (UTC) jejeje un pokito xP Andrea444 22:20 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Pablo no t copió Emh...Pablo no t copió,simplement es q su pokémon favo es torterra.(Está loco con torterra)xD No me stoy peleando contigo, sólo lo digo para q sepas x q puso ese nombre.^^ I'm in love xD Hola neku Neku edita tu ficha en mi reality le ise una modificacion ★K!ng★ 17:26 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye tuuu! ¡NO ME HAS PUESTO EN TU LISTA DE AMIGOS! Y MIRA K SOY TU RIVAL EN BATALLAS... Si tuviera lista de amigos te pondria el segundo en Rivales xDD [[User:Munchlax-code|'☆ђσтQυєєη☆']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'♥тheßєsт ']]18:52 12 sep 2010 (UTC) solicitud kisiera saber si kieres ser mi amigo =D, ademas si fuera asi me darias tu pok favorito??? giovi x3 hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ te gustaria aparecer en TDR:Guerra de Generos? si es asi avisame en mi discucion Usuario Discusión:Rick12GARCHOMP AKI TA TU PREMIO POR GANAR TDR¡¡¡¡¡¡ Archivo:Arceus OCPA.png Nekuuuuuu! Nada, solo te queria poner algo en tu disucion xD Te odia =3: ♥мιкα★' 05:22 28 sep 2010 (UTC) ''Yo no xD 'Neku Sakuraba' (~) 'xP Preguntame algo, si kieres ewe'' 12:16 28 sep 2010 (UTC)'' Mensaje para Isuka Hi neku! como querias que te mandaran algo pues aki estoy y deveras que no te mandan nada ewe emmmm y todo lo que te tenga que decir te lo digo en el xat naa pero bueno psss te keria decir que eres un muy buen amigo y yo soy una loca y bocona amiga pero igual te kiero un monton (como amigos ¬¬) y que te la pases muy bien en... navidad? bye bye te cuidas nekulunatico :3 [[Usuario:Andrea444|'§۞♥$Andrea$♥۞§']] '' I’m the drama queen '' ♪ 23:36 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Nekutina! nada pero no me mates xDDDDDD OBDECE A LOS UCHIHA (?) [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa']] 23:36 14 oct 2010 (UTC) hola neku se que no somos amigos ni nada de eso pero igual te dejo un regalo : Archivo:Eevee_Para_Neku_de_parte_de_Luisinal.png espero q te guste te dire cuando evolucione solo dime tu evolucion favorita de eevee. El lUxIo q pRoNtO EvOlUcIoNaRa 00:19 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya Ya hola como estas espero que mal e_e 201.243.230.160 01:31 15 oct 2010 (UTC) vale se algo del tema ya k stoy en wikidex pero aki es un poco distinto. M gustaria tener amigos aki tamen y me podrias ayudar kon la firma?Detectado bucle de plantilla: Usuario:Whiteorblack/Firma 11:18 16 oct 2010 (UTC) 16:00 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Hello (8) Holaa maniis x3 Coomo he viistoo qe tee qejaaste de qqe nadiee te dejaa nada en tu discusiión & qee los otros te han dejado mensajees sin sentido, te qiisee dejar uno igual de inservible ^^ & buueno, te qiieroo, de maana a manis (?) xD xauuu x3 єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ 16:05 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya te evolucionó el huevito ^^ Y te salió un Eevee shiny: Archivo:Eevee_OCPA_brillante.png Diana8 18:15 15 oct 2010 (UTC)Diana8 NEKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muxas gracias neku mira k bn keda White dejame UN MENSAJE!!!!!!!!!! 21:54 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Claro X3 De nada solo fue un detalle pero gracias y lo de amigos claro .El lUxIo q pRoNtO EvOlUcIoNaRa 01:46 17 oct 2010 (UTC)SiEnTe mIS LaTiDoS Tus pedidos son ordenes Te damos entrega de Archivo:Huevo de Vulpix.png Bueno este pokemon eclosionara en 210 ediciones osea.. calculando en tu caso seria.. 811 ediciones. Gracias por adoptar un huevo en nuestra guarderia. Besitos. Cuidalo como nosotros lo cuidamos ♥o♥ [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Hola!! que de tiempo!! ¿como te va?? te fuiste de wikidex... espero no haber echo nada que te molestara =( en fin que te vaya todo muy bien!!! =Dpokefan 7 15:19 26 oct 2010 (UTC) je je si es verdad k de tiempoo, tor o neku?? jejejeje pues aora tengo msn y todo!! a ver si te agrego y ablamos mas, ok?? besos!!pokefan 7 18:29 26 oct 2010 (UTC) claro ke si Ponme el k tu kierasBeto33 18:38 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola hola... 2 cosas 1. quieres ser mi amigo 2. solo eso ^^U ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 20:11 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola n_n 3 cosas -Perdona por no contestar ^^U -Claro que quiero ser tu amiga -Perdona de nuevo PD: Perdona por editar el mensaje ^^U Hikari estuvo aquí haciendo algo... eto en tus amigos dices que quien no este que lo diga ,(creo) yop falto [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿Chirorilla☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'Adooooorooo los puruuuglyyy♪']] 14:12 8 dic 2010 (UTC) ¡¡Que tengas felices fiestas manico!!x3 Aquí,pa tí: Archivo:Huevo_Turtwig_navideño_para_Fubuki.png Se abrirá...¡En navidad!xD Lin Haine/La chica de fuego x3 Denjen un mensaje o mueran 8D Lamento decirte esto pero ,no quiero ser mas tu novia no preguntes por que por que o quiero hablar, pero podremos ser amigos , esta bien si te enojas [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 22:04 25 ene 2011 (UTC) hola tu eres el graciosillo del chat k me insulta a escondidas, eh? Pues mas vale k no te pille por alli, es de mala educacion insultar a alguien sin conocerlo y mucho mas siendo k acabo de llegar!!!83.33.189.127 19:29 13 feb 2011 (UTC) O_O creo que todos estan volviendo =D quieres ser mi amigo?? Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 00:04 18 feb 2011 (UTC) hola me recuerrdas bueno creo que no soy Luisinal pero con otra cuenta tu eres neku no ? pues que buen o que volviste y en serio todos están volviendo Archivo:ToonHero_Alonso_Luckx.png ♪☼♫↑Alonso↑♫☼♪♪♫Mensaje♫♪ @♠@ Quieres convetirte en vampiro? Gijinkas a montón!Archivo:2Toonz_Alonso.png 00:11 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola! Quieres ser mi amigo? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful you know?♥♪★']]Archivo:Touko mini2.gif 00:15 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Fuck owo owo te pusistes en pokemon high school elemental de apellido Shirou,igual que el mio ¬.¬ (aber si ahora sere tu hermana perdida en la novela ewe'') PD: que pokemon te pongo? soy neru ewe ★Neru★'★Twinkle on my heart★ 10:51 18 feb 2011 (UTC)PikaNeko★Neru★'★Twinkle on my heart★ 10:51 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola En Torneo PO Semi Mundialista Nos toca luchar, ¿cuando luchamos? y de paso te gustaria que fuesemos amigos?--Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png 16:24 21 feb 2011 (UTC) n_n y que tal ahora? PD:puedes ponerme a glaceon,cual te pongo yo?Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png 14:53 22 feb 2011 (UTC) ... Donde quierasArchivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png 15:14 22 feb 2011 (UTC) Falto yo ewe Ponme a Togekiss o a Eevee. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful you know?♥♪★']] 15:52 22 feb 2011 (UTC) fubuki watagel ya no estoy bloqueado xDD asi que cambiame de cuenta ewé! Un anonimo (?) hola quieres ser mi amigo a mi ttambien me encanta inazuma eleven y tambien shawn y xavierr ♫Vanesa♫ 19:37 19 abr 2011 (UTC) pues puessss no se ponme una mismagius ♫Vanesa♫ 14:07 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola En la historia se necesita un pokemon con tres evoluciones y que no se repita el tipo... Nidoran-Nidorino-Nidoking, asi por ejemplo Brendan1996 13:43 22 dic 2011 (UTC)